


The Mind's Eye

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> Gone but not forgotten challenge, and for <a href="http://faramir-boromir.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://faramir-boromir.livejournal.com/"><b>faramir_boromir</b></a>, just because.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Mind's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) Gone but not forgotten challenge, and for [](http://faramir-boromir.livejournal.com/profile)[**faramir_boromir**](http://faramir-boromir.livejournal.com/), just because.

  
Closing my eyes, I can see it all. Osgiliath, her proud towers rising once again. The Anduin flowing serenely through the land, with no Orcs waiting to ford its banks and harm my people. The mountains beyond, their once barren slopes growing green now that the fires of Mordor have been extinguished.

Most of all I can see _him_ standing at my shoulder, pleased to see our people prosper in this new time of peace.

With eyes open, all is as I imagined. All but the warrior, mourned by his people. All but my Boromir, missing from his king's side.  



End file.
